


心形草是万能的，你的爱人也是

by shawtheash



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash





	1. Chapter 1

舒莉给了提查拉足够的私人空间——她让所有人都暂时离开了，还询问提查拉需不需要帘子，不过后者拒绝了。尽管以两人的关系来说，这算不上是特别尴尬的事，但也足够让他们都感到些微的不自在了。

提查拉解开长袍，露出了精壮的上身和一塌糊涂的胸口。他不得不小心地撕下贴在两处乳晕上的止血条，因为它们已经被泡得黏糊糊的了。舒莉皱着眉递来一只垃圾桶，问道：“你知道止血条是没法让它停下的，对吧？”

“当然，舒莉，但我又能做什么呢？”提查拉接过舒莉递来的湿毛巾，简单地擦了擦湿黏的胸膛，那股淡淡的奶味逐渐地融进了空气里，让眼下的情形又尴尬了一分。

舒莉叹了一口气，新建了一个记录页面：“与上次相比，你有没有觉得更胀？”

“有。”

“疼痛的次数呢？”

“增加了，集中在夜间。”

舒莉在屏幕上划了几下，不知道从哪里摸出一把卷尺，神色凝重地走向提查拉：“我得量一下你的胸围，哥哥。”

提查拉抬起双臂，让舒莉把卷尺贴到自己的身上。这种材料轻而软，严丝合缝地紧吸着提查拉的皮肤，又不至于让他感到不适。卷尺的两端相触的一瞬间，舒莉就从尺身上读到了数据，她把数据记录下来，对比了一下上一次的记录，转向提查拉：“一厘米。”她意识到自己没解释清楚，“你的胸围又宽了一厘米。”

两人沉默了一会儿。

心形草是神赐之物，它们能从灰烬中复活，但新生草药的个头变小了许多，色泽也更红了。唯一被允许服用心形草的提查拉当仁不让地为日后的君王试了药，它确实保有原来的功效——剥夺或赐予黑豹的力量——可它也带来了一些意料之外的结果，比如不请自来的奶水。

“我觉得，”舒莉慢慢地说道，声音里带着犹疑，“我觉得，哥哥。我们现在确实不知道这是什么引起的，但让你一直受着煎熬也不是办法。所以，我觉得……”

舒莉很少这么吞吞吐吐，提查拉隐约觉得她接下来要发表一些惊人的言论。舒莉深吸了一口气，终于说道：“我觉得，吸奶器应该有用。”她迅速地补充道，“起码能帮你缓解疼痛。”她挠了挠下巴，又继续说道，“以及，穿个胸罩吧，免得弄脏衣服。”

提查拉缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。他心爱的小妹妹同情地拍了拍他的肩：“只能让你再委屈一个晚上了，哥哥，我明天就给你弄来这些东西。不要太难过，我们总会有办法的。”

不，他不难过。提查拉闭上了眼睛。他只是有些绝望。

提查拉的基莫由珠在他离开舒莉后亮了起来，他抬起手腕，奥科伊的影像只出现了一瞬，告知他艾瑞克回来了。祸不单行，提查拉头疼地按了按额心。他暂时还没想好该怎么跟艾瑞克解释这尴尬的情形——他的堂弟迟早会发现的。

提查拉的房中漆黑一片，柔和的灯光随着他走路的动作寸寸亮起，他因而被睡在床上的艾瑞克吓了一跳。艾瑞克睁开眼睛，不知道是没睡着还是被惊醒了。他掀开胡乱盖着的被子，双脚踩到地上，露出一个总让人觉得不善的微笑：“没有拥抱吗？”

“你只是去了趟奥克兰，不是刚从前线下来。”提查拉说道，他不自然地抱起双臂，试图遮掩自己胸前湿了的布料，但艾瑞克显然比他以为的要眼尖。

“你的衣服怎么了？”艾瑞克问道，走到提查拉的身前，抓住了他的手腕。提查拉起初想阻止他，可他清楚这个秘密是藏不了多久的。艾瑞克在遇到最初的阻力时向他投来了疑问的眼神，提查拉微微蹙起眉头，最终还是放任他掰开了自己的手臂。

艾瑞克仍然握着提查拉的手腕，打量了一下他胸前的两块深色布料。“你的乳头流血了么？”艾瑞克半开玩笑地问道，伸手去解提查拉的长袍。提查拉扣住他的手，却并非真的想拦住他。

“这是一场意外，”提查拉叹息了一声，“我们还在想办法解决它。”

艾瑞克就着提查拉的手扯开了他的前襟，他拨开袍子的衣料，在看到提查拉鼓胀的胸部和湿漉漉的乳尖时骂了句脏话。他用指腹抹过提查拉的乳晕，伸进嘴里舔了舔。这个动作让提查拉的脸上发烫，他低声质问道：“你在干什么？”

艾瑞克嘬了一下拇指，目光惊疑地在提查拉的脸和胸膛上移动。“这是……奶水？”他不确定地问道，这件事就算对他来说也太新鲜了。

“这是一场意外。”提查拉重复道，他几乎被自己的脸颊烫到了，“新生的心形草显然多出了一些出人意料的功效，我因而备受折磨，雅达卡。我对此束手无策。”

“怎么？”烧了草药园的罪魁祸首笑了起来，“你涨奶了吗，堂哥？”他逼近提查拉，抚上了他的乳肉，却让后者疼得一缩。艾瑞克愣了一下，旋即露出了一个更大的笑容：“真的？”

“雅达卡。”提查拉的语气里带了些警告的味道，他握住艾瑞克的手腕，这次真的用了力气，“舒莉会解决这件事的。”

“你的小公主不是唯一一个可以帮你的人，我的国王。”艾瑞克嗤笑了一声，他又往前走了几步，提查拉不得不随着他的动作后退，却不轻不重地撞到了墙上。“我现在就能替你解决你的痛苦，提查拉，”他故意哑声说道，“只要你想。”

“你——”提查拉的声音在艾瑞克埋下头时梗在了喉咙里。艾瑞克不由分说地舔上了他的胸肉，用舌面压上了他的乳晕，提查拉的呼吸一窒，抓着艾瑞克的手猛地紧了几分。哪怕是细腻的舌苔都能让他感到轻微的疼痛，但与之伴生的快感也刺激着他的神经，让他的小腹在欲望中绷得死紧。艾瑞克只是用嘴唇抿了抿他的乳头，便听到提查拉泄出了一记沉重的呼气声。他得寸进尺地吮了一口，提查拉闪电般地抬起另一只手，僵硬地握住艾瑞克的肩膀，不知是要推开他还是把他拉向自己。

艾瑞克抬起眼睛，提查拉猝不及防地撞上了他的目光。他下意识地想要移开视线，却像是着了魔一般无法避开艾瑞克的注视，他收紧了握着艾瑞克的肩膀的手，在对方又吸了一口时结结实实地打了个激灵。这种感觉非常怪异——他能切实地感觉到有什么东西从自己的乳孔中流进了艾瑞克的嘴里。

“你喜欢这个。”艾瑞克口齿不清地说道，牙尖和舌头在说话时不住地摩挲着提查拉的乳尖。他把提查拉的乳首舔得湿漉漉的，用舌尖轻巧地扫着那颗深色的小硬块，提查拉猛地挺起了胸，但他的背紧贴着墙，早已退无可退。

提查拉不愿承认艾瑞克的吮吸真的缓解了他的疼痛，更不愿承认他竟因而硬了。可艾瑞克的手已经来到了他胯间的鼓包上，提查拉下意识地去阻拦，而艾瑞克只消隔着两层衣料揉弄一下他的勃起，他本打算收紧的手指就颤栗了一下，轻飘飘地落在了艾瑞克的手腕上，比起制止更像是调情。

“你做得太过了，雅达卡。”提查拉低声说道，不稳的气息却让他的语气的力度大打折扣。

“但你没有拒绝我，不是吗？”艾瑞克问道。他把手伸进提查拉的两腿之间，用指腹揉搓着他的会阴处，让提查拉反应颇大地并拢了双腿。“放松些，堂哥，”艾瑞克的声音里带着笑意，他低着头，提查拉看不见他的表情，却也能料到他眼中的揶揄之色，“你把我夹得太紧了。”

艾瑞克彻底拨开了提查拉的前襟，开始吮吸他的另一枚乳头。他的手也不安分，隔着提查拉的裤子时轻时重地按揉着他的阴囊和性器，还在提查拉难耐地绷紧大腿肌肉时翘起嘴角，刻意从鼻子里笑出一声气音，好让他的国王更加窘迫。提查拉的一只手已经扣到了艾瑞克的后颈上，指节不时因为艾瑞克的挑逗而颤抖一下，他的呼吸沉重而凌乱，胸膛也随之剧烈地起伏着，倒像是在主动地把自己的乳头往艾瑞克的嘴里送。他在艾瑞克的上下夹攻之下完全勃起了。

“现在呢，提查拉？你感觉好些了吗？”艾瑞克终于放过了提查拉的乳头，他抬起头，存心舔了舔嘴唇，提查拉的眼睫毛抖了抖，迅速移开了目光。艾瑞克咧开嘴角，再次抚上提查拉的胸口，五指几乎陷进了他丰腴的乳肉里，还故意把他红肿的乳头夹在两指之间，让它在自己肆意的揉弄中备受折磨。

“雅达卡！”提查拉低吼道，他一把抓住艾瑞克的手腕，而对方却满不在乎，他就着这个动作欺身压上来，向提查拉索要了一个吻。提查拉半眯着眼睛，他的感官似乎被放大了，好像艾瑞克通过这个吻把他的奶水的味道渡了过来。他的脸烫得无以复加，而艾瑞克的手冷不防地探进了他的裤子里，开始隔着唯一的一层内裤撸动他的阴茎。

艾瑞克也硬了，他的勃起不时地顶在提查拉的大腿上，像是一团正在烧熔最后的防线的火。他们的呼吸声变得同样粗重，艾瑞克轻咬了一下提查拉的下唇，恶作剧般地收紧了抚摸着他的胸膛的手，提查拉感到胸前一痛，他的乳汁飞溅出来，打湿了艾瑞克的领口。

“雅——”提查拉羞愤的低吼被艾瑞克用嘴唇堵回了喉咙里，他短暂而用力地亲吻着提查拉，在分开时拉出了一线细细的银丝。

“你应该省点力气，”艾瑞克在他的耳边说道，单手扯下了提查拉的裤子，“因为我接下来会把你操到翻白眼，陛下。”

艾瑞克只把提查拉的内裤脱下来一半，让松紧带“啪”的一声打在他的大腿上，几乎勒了一圈肉出来。提查拉完全勃起的阴茎在失去束缚的一瞬间跳动了一下，它直直地挺立着，把他的长袍顶出了一个突起。艾瑞克把不知道什么时候拿到手里的润滑剂挤到手上，没有掀开长袍的前摆，而是把手从底下伸了进去，湿漉漉的指尖陷进了提查拉的臀缝里，在入口处的褶皱上画着圈。

“说实话，我的第一反应是你怀孕了。”艾瑞克的声音有些沙哑，他把一根手指送进了提查拉的后穴，提查拉搭在他的肩上的手僵了僵，轻不可闻地闷哼了一声。

“你知道我没有子宫，雅达卡。”提查拉显然还没完全从刚才的窘迫中恢复过来，他微微眯着眼睛，尾音拖得既清晰又长，俨然在以国王的身份宣布什么东西。艾瑞克笑了起来，提查拉大概不知道，他搬出自己的身份来消解羞耻感的行为实在是太孩子气了。

“我还以为你已经为瓦坎达的未来牺牲到这等地步了，我的国王。”艾瑞克说道，他好像并不急着扩张，只是用那根手指换着角度往里戳刺着，“所有人都知道我们在一起胡搞，提查拉。他们恨死我了。”

“没有人恨你，雅达卡。”提查拉忍不住说道。艾瑞克瞥了他一眼：“你知道这不是真的。”

提查拉张着嘴，飞快地思考着打破沉默的方法，一阵过电般的快感却先于此击中了他，让他猝不及防地打了个激灵。艾瑞克抬了抬眼皮，故意往那个地方又按了几下，提查拉的腿根剧烈地颤抖了一下，他猛地掐住了艾瑞克的肩膀。

“是这里？”艾瑞克明知故问，他暂时停下了动作，让提查拉得以喘息。他的另一只手又攀上了提查拉的胸口，用大拇指的指腹轻擦过他的乳尖，提查拉为这发痒的微痛屏住了一瞬的呼吸。

“你为什么不快些进来？这可不像你，雅达卡。”提查拉问道，对艾瑞克避而不答。他的下体硬得发疼，胸部也敏感得经不起更多的玩弄，而艾瑞克显然还不打算收手，甚至还想把他再往更远的地方推一把。

“而你太心急了，这也不像你，提查拉。”艾瑞克说道，他吻了吻提查拉的胸口，埋在他的肉穴中的手指重新动了起来。“我想让你先射一次，”他抬起眼睛，对提查拉不得不努力在过于赤裸的快感里保持直立的模样满意极了，“然后再享用你湿漉漉的屁股。”

“你……”提查拉的话音在艾瑞克突然加快了速度的动作里变成了一声低吟，艾瑞克屈起手指，小幅度地抽插着，凶猛地往提查拉的前列腺上冲撞。他在提查拉的胸前落下了一串细碎的吻，最终停在了他的乳头上。提查拉在艾瑞克再次开始吮吸自己时呜咽出声，艾瑞克的另一只手揉弄着他的胸肉，掌心不时地蹭过他的另一处乳尖。提查拉仰着脖子，断断续续地呻吟着，他的十指紧紧地扣在艾瑞克的背上，从两个地方传来的快感让他无处可逃。他不敢去看艾瑞克为自己清空乳房的模样，只得用力地闭着眼睛，可视觉的缺失也在同时放大了他的知觉，他的大腿在足以令人抽搐起来的酥麻感中抖如筛糠。

提查拉没用多久就在艾瑞克的手里射了出来，他的呻吟声拔高了半个八度，下意识地睁开的双眼有些失神，深色的眼珠像是泡在泪水里，茫然得让人心生杀意。艾瑞克放过了他的乳头，把这种冲动化作一个凶恶的亲吻，他把第二根手指塞进了提查拉仍在抽搐的后穴里，在温热的甬道里搅弄了起来。

“看看你自己，陛下，”艾瑞克沙哑地说道，他在提查拉的下巴上不轻不重地咬了一下，又在下面吮出了一个吻痕，“我只用了一根手指就让你射了。而你看起来也很喜欢我揉你的胸，不是吗？”

提查拉被吻得发红的嘴唇微张着，他眨了眨眼睛，不知道是尚未从高潮中缓过神来还是说不出反驳的话。艾瑞克抽出几根湿黏的手指，用了些力气抬起提查拉的大腿，而提查拉的身体要比他的大脑反应得快得多，两条腿循着鲜明的肉体记忆缠上了艾瑞克的腰。艾瑞克把自己的龟头抵在提查拉的入口处，青筋暴起的阴茎撑开那处窄小的肉道，慢慢地挤了进去。

这个姿势让艾瑞克的性器进得特别深，提查拉不得不把自己挂在艾瑞克的身上，让对方把自己顶在墙上操。艾瑞克的动作非常大，像是要把积压了许久的欲望一次性交代出来似的，他抓着提查拉的臀部的手用力得足以留下指痕，囊袋不住地拍打在提查拉的臀肉上，发出带着水声的脆响。提查拉的声音已经有些沙哑了，他的脖子和头一道低垂着，视野因艾瑞克的动作而晃动，两人靠得如此之近，艾瑞克的喘息声仿佛直接进入了他的脑子，响得好似春雷。

艾瑞克在将要高潮之时咬住了提查拉的肩头，他总喜欢咬提查拉，那些关于提查拉的情绪总在暴力的边缘游走，做爱与谋杀之间仅有一线之隔。提查拉的阴茎颤巍巍地又立了起来，他胡乱地握住它，随着艾瑞克操干自己的频率上下撸动。他确定自己已经叫不出来了，因为他在艾瑞克顶到最深处时只发出了一声窒息般的气音，而艾瑞克在那之后就射进了他的身体里，提查拉颤抖着收紧手指，他的阴茎可怜巴巴地跳动着，吐出了第二波精液。

艾瑞克快而沉地呼吸着，慢慢地退了出来。提查拉抓着他的上臂，比起主动下到地上更像是掉了下去，他的脚同他的腿根一样发着抖，勉强支撑住了他的身体。他的长袍在重力下落了下来，挡住了他一片狼藉的下体。

“所以，这个现象是长期的？永久性的？”艾瑞克问道，手指意有所指地按在提查拉的胸膛上。

“我们还不清楚，”提查拉蹙起了眉头，他和舒莉已经为这件事操心了许多天了。“没有人见过这种新生的心形草，舒莉会就此多做一些研究。”

“我希望这种心形草最好也给了你一个子宫，陛下，”艾瑞克低声说道，他的眼神里带着促狭的意味，让提查拉的脸颊立刻升了温，“不然你的奶水就太浪费了。”

END


	2. 番外：如果提查拉确实怀孕了

番外：如果提查拉确实怀孕了

事实上，当提查拉看到胎儿的图像时，他并没有感到震惊。惊讶肯定是有的，可他显然更加担忧；说实话，所有人都很担忧——提查拉已经不年轻了。他或许还身强力壮，但以孕育后代的标准来看，他的年纪已经很大了。

“所以，如果你真的想要他——或者她，这可能就是你的唯一一次机会了。”舒莉总结道，“当然，这可能是‘你的’唯一一次机会。如果你回心转意了，打算把雅达卡踢出瓦坎达并娶一个多拉·米拉杰的话，我相信这些正值青年的姑娘们会热情地为你生下两百个继承人。”

“我不会娶多拉·米拉杰的，舒莉，”提查拉头疼地看了一眼舒莉，“我是看着她们长大的。而且父亲的任何一位妻子都不是多拉·米拉杰。”

“这其实挺可惜的，提查拉，毕竟多拉·米拉杰原本就是一群王后候选人。”舒莉耸了耸肩，“就算这是她们的隐藏职责，这也是她们的职责。”

“舒莉，”提查拉呻吟了一声，他可没法把护卫队中的任何一位他信任的战士压在……这太可怕了。“别提了。”

舒莉扁了扁嘴唇，只好转开话锋：“我得提醒你的一点是，你最好在怀孕期间和雅达卡……我真不想这么说……不过，你最好要跟他保持一定的房事频率。不巧的是他刚好出去了，而且有一段时间不会回来——我挺高兴的——但这对你来说并不好。”

“保持一定的房事频率？”提查拉重复道，这不是个难题——他的脸上有些发烫——他只是感到奇怪。

“性是能量的来源，我的国王。”舒莉深深地看了他一眼，“每一对正常的瓦坎达夫妻都是这样做的。”

“我以为你是个唯物论者。”提查拉担心地说道。

“我是个瓦坎达人，提查拉，我在献身科学的同时也维护着我们的传统。”舒莉挥了挥手，示意他可以起来了，“我会给你准备些东西，好让你在雅达卡回来之前没那么难熬。对了，你们的孩子会相当‘想念’他的父亲——这么说很玄乎，但相信我，当他或她有这种情绪时，你会感觉到的。”

“那我在这种时候应该做什么？” 

“爱。”舒莉连头都没抬一下。

——现在提查拉确实感觉到了。这种感觉也确实很玄乎，他没法很好地描述出来，但他的阴茎直挺挺地翘着，而提查拉几乎以为自己在脑子里听到了孩子的哭声。他腹中的小家伙想自己的父亲了，而他想念父亲的方式是让自己的母亲硬得一塌糊涂、迫切地渴求一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

提查拉本想直接睡觉，他忙了一天，实在是没什么精力自慰了。但他的性器精神地抬着头，无论如何都不肯软下去，提查拉翻来覆去了十来分钟，终于向无法消退的性欲服了软。他自暴自弃地缩进被子里，握住自己的阴茎，开始有一下没一下地上下套弄。

自发地渴求着的身体很快就被完全调动了起来，提查拉不自觉地从被子里露出了半个脑袋，循着另半边床上的、艾瑞克的气味挪动，把半张脸都埋进了爱人的枕头里。他在临近高潮时卡住了自己的根部，下意识地想要像平时一样延长高潮，又觉得全无必要——他已经够累了，艾瑞克也不在身边。

提查拉胡乱地抽了几张纸，在纸巾里解决了自己的生理需要。高潮带来的餍足很快就淡去了，随之而来的是浓重的睡意，提查拉勉强睁着眼睛，把纸团抛进垃圾桶里。他失手了，但他没什么精力去捡回来，提查拉重新倒回床上，小心地调整成不至于压到腹部的睡姿，在一分钟内就进入了梦乡。

但他的崽子显然不想让他好好睡觉——提查拉很快就被欲望唤醒了。他深呼吸了几次，试图安抚因为突然醒来而过速的心跳，闭着眼睛叹息了一声。

“亲爱的，”提查拉把手按在下腹上，意识到自己的手和腹部都是火热的，“你的另一位父亲可不在这里。你还想让我做些什么？”

他不想在这个时间打扰舒莉，但他的宝贝妹妹的建议适时地滑进了他的脑海：“做爱。”提查拉头疼地撑起上身，伸手按亮了床头灯，借着柔和的灯光四下环视了一圈，最终将目光定在了床头柜上。

“以备不时之需。”记忆中的舒莉把这只盒子塞给他，神情严肃地说道，“如果你决定信任雅达卡，他出去的次数只会越来越多，而你们的孩子会需要这玩意儿——我的意思是，你会需要这玩意儿的。”

提查拉从盒子里取出那只假阴茎，认命地闭了闭眼。他会这样做的。他会为了腹中索求无度的崽子做任何事。

进入的过程十分顺利，提查拉的身体早已食髓知味，他的后穴习惯了艾瑞克的阴茎，也欣然接受了这个抹着润滑剂的替代品。提查拉侧卧在床上，一手握着玩具的底部，一手松松地环住自己的阴茎，决定开始满足自己。他闭上了眼睛以放大触觉，换着角度寻找自己的前列腺，拿着玩具的手因为困倦和别扭的姿势而微微发抖。

提查拉在冗长的挑逗过程中昏昏欲睡，但燃烧的性欲仍然折磨着他，让他既没法好好合眼，也没法酣畅淋漓地自渎一场。疲惫和轻微的晕眩让提查拉不得不歇了一会儿，他吐出一口气，半眯着眼重新握住玩具，在挪动它的一瞬间碰到了自己的前列腺。

提查拉不打算放过自己——他对准了那处敏感区，用练拳的节奏和力道往里冲撞着。粗壮的玩具凶狠地接连碾过他的前列腺，提查拉把整张脸都埋进了艾瑞克的枕头里，让呻吟声全都变成了闷哼。来自前方的刺激已然变得无关紧要了，提查拉颤抖着松开手，换成了趴伏的姿势，撅起屁股以寻求更到位的抚慰。他浑身上下都在发颤，腿根和握着玩具的手更是抖得厉害，那根假阴茎几乎与艾瑞克的尺寸无异，让他恍然有种被撑开了每一处褶皱的错觉。提查拉张着嘴，在恍惚的窒息感中用力地抽插了最后两下，把自己送上了高潮。

提查拉脱力地倒在床上，几乎在那一瞬间就睡着了。焦渴的欲望和疲倦耗尽了他，他甚至没力气把玩具拔出来——但他实在是太累了。

END


End file.
